Two Sides of a Heart
by RyaneNight92
Summary: The same as the game... except with new characters, kind of new plot and new pairings. You guys can help with the pairings. Rikuoc, Rikuxoc, Soraoc? Soraxoc? or SoraKairi? you pick.
1. Dive into the Heart

Hi ya, peoples!! Well... this is my first story so i'm fine with getting both flames and comments 'cause they'll both help me in my writing.

I don't own anything of kingdom hearts, except for my characters and plots. Well... this first story goes along with the game so... have fun reading the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Dive into the Heart

It was all black, at first. Then, we see chocolate spikey hair from somebody.

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately."_ The boy thought_. "Like, is any of this for real? Or not" He_ floated in the dark navy blue water turning to dive downwards, head first. Flashes from the sun above revealed the spikey hair kid to be a boy. Once he opens his eyes you see bright blue eyes, bright as the sky, just before he closes them again. He starts to swirl around in the water when suddenly, there is a bright light and he wakes up. The boy finds himself on a beach.

_You're giving me too many things_

Looking around he sees another boy with short silver hair to about his shoulders looking toward the ocean. The boy turns around to reveal aqua eyes and extends his hand toward the brown hair boy.

Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said (echoes)  
Behind him, the waves began to overcome the silver hair boy. By the time the brown hair boy was within arm reach of the other, the waves crash upon them and twirl the boy away. The silver hair boy, his hand sill extended, waited for him. 

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

Meanwhile, the brown hair boy could not swim through the current and floated back toward the light.

_When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Once he surfaced, the sunset loomed behind him. On the shoreline, a girl with short maroon hair that just passes her chin and blue/purple eyes. She waved at him and motion for him to come to her. He waved back with a smile and runs towards her.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go_

Once he reached her, they both looked off to the side and saw another girl steel blue hair looking at them smiling softly at them with grayish steel blue sorrow eyes. She disappeared with the sand that the wind carried.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

The girl with the maroon hair looked upward toward the sky looking at something. The brown hair boy also looked and, to his surprise, saw himself falling with his eyes closed. Two figures appear before him, both in black cloaks.

_Hold Me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Reguardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

The only things that can be seen were their hair color. One of them has the hair color of purple hair while the other has the hair color of black.

_Hold Me  
_

The brown hair boy started to fall downward and sank through the sand.

Whatever lies beyond this morning 

Everything that he sees, the maroon hair girl, the two hooded figures, smeared and went away to reveal the clear blue sky with clouds rolling by.

Is a little later on  
Reguardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

He closed his eyes and dived right into the ocean waters.

Nothing's like before

Twirling round and round again and again he finally stands upright on a totally consumed black platform. Scared for a moment, he looked at his new surroundings and took a step forward. The black platform changed into doves and flew up and away. He smiled in awed at the doves, happy that they flew away to a better place.

Now, once all along again, he looked at his surroundings. At that moment, a strange voice was heard.

"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" The voice said. Sora hesitantly took a step forward toward the middle of the platform, which now has the design of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. He took a few more steps, since nothing happened the first time. Once, he was in the middle, however, three trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff on top appeared.

"If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well." The mysterious voice commanded. Sora went toward the shield first.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" The voice asked Sora.

"Yes." Sora replied. While the voice was saying, "Your path is set." The shield disappeared from Sora's hands.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" The voice asked. Sora turned around to look at his options. He could choose the sword, giving up his strength, or he can choose the wand, giving up his magic. He chooses the sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?" The voice asked once Sora picked up the weapon.

"Yes." Sora replied. The sword flashed a bright light and was gone from his hands like the shield.

"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" he voice asked Sora one last time before they move on.

"Yes." Sora replied, again becoming annoyed with the voice' constant questioning his decisions. The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shatters and Sora falls down, not as scared as before. Sora then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A shield appeared on Sora's arm.

"You gained the power to fight. Try it" The voice commanded. Sora attacked once with his shield.

"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." Suddenly, small shadows that looks like ants appeared from the ground. It seems as though they melted into the glass and can crawl anywhere.  
"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." Sora fought the shadows and won. Suddenly, more appeared.

"Behind you!" the voice warned. Sora defeated the second wave of shadows. Then, a dark black and purple voice opened from under him and swallowed him. Sora tried to walk out but it was too strong. The next thing he new, he was struggling on the glass of another platform. Sora then sees a door, but when he went toward it, it looked transparent. He tried to open it but can't.

"I can't open it." Sora thought. A light gleamed behind Sora and he saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. Sora pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Sora smashed that as well. The door was then not transparent anymore, but solid. This time, Sora opened the door and lights are coming out of it as Sora enters. On a part of an island, he saw three figures, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie who are waiting.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." The voice told Sora. Sora first approach Tidus.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked Sora.

"Being different." Sora replied.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?" Sora then talks to Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?" He asked

"To broaden my horizons." Sora answered.

"To broaden your horizons, huh?" Wakka said, more to himself than Sora. Sora then walks to the last person, a girl name Selphie.

"What's most important to you?"

"Friendship" Sora quickly answered.

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

"You're afraid of being different. You want to broaden your horizons. You want friendship. Your journey begins in midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll do fine."

"Sounds good!" Sora said excitedly. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Sora then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. Sora approaches a light and group of Shadows appears. Sora manages to defeat them all. After that, Sora approaches the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area. Sora ran up the stairs of stained glass. Each one dissapearing after he passes them, therefore he can't go back. Once he reached the next platform, the sees light and heads towards it.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes," The voice commented Sora turned around to look at his shadow. Suddenly, the shadow came to life and stood right in front of Sora. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." Sora almost fell off the floor when he tried to escape. Sora had no choice but to fight his shadow, who now changed its shape and became a shadow monster called Darkside. Sora slashed Darkside's arms with his shield until he defeated him. Sora's shield then disappears right before he was able to defeat Darkside for good. Darkside grabbed him and Sora started to fall into a void of black and purple again. This time though, Sora knew he wouldn't be in another platform. He couldn't escape and Darkside is leaning towards him now, getting closer.

"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all," The voice telling Sora calmly. Sora sanked into the void, only his fingers showing. "So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door." The mysterious voice stated right before all of Sora was taken.

* * *

Yeah.. so, what do you think everyone? This first one is kinda boring and goes right along with the gamebut ny OC and new stuff will come in the nexted chapter! So! Onward to chapter two! marches...stops. clicks the arrow button at the right corner to go to chapter 2. 


	2. Destiny Island

Chapter 2: Destiny Island

"Kawwwwwwwww Kawwwwwwwwww"

"Neh…" Sora woke up on a beach on an island. After he woke up, he saw the girl with maroon hair and yelp in surprise.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaim, jolting up from his sleeping position. The girl giggle at his reaction.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." The girl said, giggly. The girl was wearing a white tanktop with a purple skort and BIG shoes.

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" The girl hit his head during his explanation then asked, "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..." Sora trailed of.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked the girl, Kairi.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." Kairi replied.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked again.

"Nothing." She replied

"You ever wand to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…"

"But you now… I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora said excitedly.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" They heard a guys' voice behind them.

"And you're not gonna leave without me either!" Another girl's voice was heard. They turned around to see a boy with sliver hair that almost reaches his shoulders with aqua eyes. He is wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with big navy blue pants, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. She smirked at Sora and Kairi.

"Oh or is it that you want us to go away so you two can have some alone time? Hmm?" The girl asked. The boy smirked also and started walking toward the two.

"So, I guess Tory and I are the only one working on the raft." Riku tosses the log and Sora tried to catch it, but it landed on Sora's arms when he fell down. He put his arms to his hips when he reached Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" Kairi giggled, again. Tory rolled her eyes.

"_Geeze… those giggles of hers get annoying sometimes…"_ Tory thought to herself.

"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sora said, surprised.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked spectacle.

"Ready? Go!" Kairi shouted and the two boys raced with eachother. Tory just sigh and thought to herself, _"Those two has it bad for Kairi.. Anyway, this is Destiny Island. A little island from the city. Everyday Sora, Kairi, Riku and I row here in the morning and stay till sunset. So far, we're building a raft! To see the outside world! Kairi and I came from the outside world. Kairi forgot where she's from… and as for me? Well… I kind of know where I'm from yet I don't. I know the people but I don't remember the place."_ Tory ran the catch up with Riku and Sora while Kairi tried to run. Key word: tried. We had to wait for a couple of minutes for her to catch up. While we were waiting, we had an interesting conversation.

"But I swear! It wasn't a dream! It felt soooooooooooooooooooooooo REAL!!!" Sora said while waving his arms. Riku just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Woooohooo, Sora officially stepped over the line of reality and fantasy." Tory said smirking. Riku shook his head and sigh.

"It couldn't have been real Sora. If it was, we'd be dead and you'll be in a living nightmare in that void."

"Or maybe he was having that nightmare to warn him about something…" Tory interjected.

"Warning about what?" Sora asked fearfully. Tory and Riku glanced at each other then smirked with an almost evil aura.

"Maybe you're physic and are seeing the future." Tory suggested.

"Or it can just be the fact that you're scared of the dark so you're having dreams of it. Honestly Sora, you can't even go to bed without a nightlight." Riku said.

"But the sad part in that dream is that you're losing to shadows that look like ants. ANTS for crying out loud! Why are you scared on an ant? A god damn freakn' ant Sora, just step on it and it dies." Tory said with her arms cross. "Besides, you have HUGE shoes! Look at me, I have LITTLE shoes that actually fits my feet."

"But you're scared of ants too Tory." Sora retorted. Tory nodded her head. "True, but at least I'm not scared of them in my dreams… unlike SOMEONE that I know…" Tory replied. "Just go to those ants in your dream, pet them on the head and say, 'STAY' and they'll stay." Riku chuckled.

"Tory, it's an ANT, NOT a DOG. You can't just say 'sit' and it'll sit,"

"Well then… think of something else. Think of KAIRI and you'll be fine." Tory said to Sora.

"Oh and you think of Riku at night?" Sora retorted. Tory raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh no. Actually, I think of what I should eat the next day. Maybe I should eat soup or chicken… or maybe a rice bun. They're all good. And if I should see the uh… what's that called again? You know how when the sun rises it's called the sunrise? So what's it called when the sun goes down again?" Tory asked.

"Uh, a sunset…?" Riku answered with shock in his voice. Before Sora can say something, Kairi FINNALY reached the three peoples who were having a conversation. Once everyone was settled down, Kairi asked Sora,

" So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Sora replied bored.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" At the same time that he's collecting these equipment for Kairi, Sora talks to Wakka, Selphie and Tidus for some one on one fighting. After finding all of them, Sora talks to Kairi.

"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kairi gave Sora, a Hi-Potion.

"Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Nah, not yet" Sora replied running off to the little higher part of the island called 'Sunset Hill'. It wasn't really a hill though, it was more of a plateau. While Sora wanted to see Riku, he was surprised to also see Tory talking to Riku. He decided to listen in on what they were saying.

"You know, I'm really excited about this." Tory said.

"Yeah, me too." Riku replied. Tory sigh and closed her eyes. For a moment, Riku glanced her way and looked away sharply, feeling the heat rush up to his face. Tory grinned at Riku, "No matter what happens, I'll never forget you, Sora or Kairi. Just don't ever forget about me, mk?" Riku nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course we won't." Riku replied. Sora now decided to scared them into falling into the water together.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed, jumping out from behind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They both screamed back. Riku manage to stay on the tree but Tory fell into the water. She came back afloat and came face-to-face with a laughing Sora and Riku. She shook her fist at them and yelled.

"WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU TWO ARE DEAD, YA HEAR?! DEAD!!! SORA! YOU LITTLE CHEATING BUG!! H-hey! GET BACK HERE!" Tory yelled at Sora while she was running after him on the beach, everyone laughing at them. After a long day of Sora being chased by Tory, Tory being drench by Riku, Riku and Sora fighting for Kairi's attention while Tory laughs at them, and gathering everything needed to build the raft and actually building it, the four of them all gather around the platue/hill place to watch the sunset. Sora, Kairi and Tory were sitting on the tree branch while Riku leaned on the end with his arms cross.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Tory asked

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you do get to another world…" Kairi giggled. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I donno." Sora answered while lying down on the branch.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked Riku

"Thanks to you and Tory. If you guys hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Tory, Kairi, thanks"

"You're welcome." Kairi answered. Riku looked at Tory after not hearing anything from her. She was looking out into the ocean with a dazed look until she felt herself being watch. She nodded to Riku, indicating that she heard what he said and says thanks. Later, all four walked back to their rafts so they can go back to their homes. Kairi and Tory went ahead first, Riku and Sora catching up.

"Sora." Riku called. Sora turns around and catches a fruit. It looks like a star fruit that's yellow called a paopu fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked Sora.

"A paopu fruit..."

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-" Riku laughs and walks past Sora while he throws away the paopu fruit and they ran back to the boats to row back to their homes.


	3. The Letter and Talks

Chapter 3: The Letter and talks

Meanwhile in the King's castle with Disney characters, Donald Duck goes in the large door, which reveals a small door, and went through and into the throne room. In there a duck entered. This duck looked like he was wearing a wizard suit.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn- What!" The duck squawked surprised to see an empty throne. There was nobody in the throne room. But then, Pluto came out of the hiding spot and holds a letter with his mouth. Donald Duck read the letter and he rushes to search for Goofy in craziness. Outside the castle, Goofy is sleeping and Donald Duck approaches him flinging his arms like crazy.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!" Donald cried. Goofy is still sleeping and Donald Duck cast a thunder spell on Goofy and that woke him up.  
"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy greeted sleepily

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald whispered

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret!" Donald whispered harshly. However, Goofy saw Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy greeted waving

"What?" Donald asked turning around slowly. Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck saw Goofy and Donald Duck talking about something. Donald Duck laughs as if embarrassed. Later, back in Destiny Islands, Sora talks to Riku, both debating on what to call the raft. After Sora came up with the name of the raft, Sora and Riku decided to race against each other. Kairi and Tory just happened to show up at the time.

"You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." Kairi stated

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora started

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku concluded

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wha... Wait a minute..".

"Okay. On my count: 1…2…3!" Kairi stated along with Tory, both not hearing the conversation between Riku and Sora. The race begins. Riku eventually won the race and the boat was named Highwind. Sora also found out that Riku was kidding on the sharing a paopu with Kairi. After the race, Sora talks to Kairi.

"Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" Kairi then gave Sora an Empty Bottle.

"Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask." Kairi said. While getting the provisions for Kairi, Sora enters the Secret Place and upon collecting the Mushroom, he saw a carving of Kairi and Sora and thinks back to the past when they were young and were carving something on the stone. Sora then carves something that shows Sora giving a star to Kairi. Then, a man in hood appeared behind Sora.

"Wh-Who's there?" Sora asked scared

"I've come to see the door to this world." The man in the hood replied

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh- Where did you come from?" Sora asked realizing that there was no other entrance besides a door that can't be opened.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The hooded man replied ignoring Sora's outburst.

"Sora!" Sora heard Tory's voice coming from the entrance. She then appeared and stopped when she saw the man in the hood.

"Huh? Who're you?" She asked confused.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora shouted.

"Along with me, Riku and Kairi too!" Tory interjected.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Tory was a little angered by the statement but stood her ground. Sora and Tory saw the door behind the unmasked man and then the hooded man disappeared.

"Well that was weird…" Tory stated. Both escaped and went their separate ways. Sora's got all the provisions and talks to Kairi.

"What's that?" Sora asked

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." Kairi replied

"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kairi gave Sora, a Hi-Potion.

"Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Sora replied.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" Kairi chirped. Later in the sunset, Sora and Kairi are sitting at the dock.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi started. " And it's not just by himself. He kind of change when Tory came here… you think he likes her?"

"What do you mean?" Sora replied.

"Well..."

"You okay?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said to Kairi

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" Kairi stated turning around looking at Sora

"Yeah, of course!" Sora replied

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?" Sora replied confused

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi sighed.

Meanwhile in the King's castle with Disney characters, the following message is from the king's letter as follows:

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S. 

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked startled

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie asked calmly yet worriedly.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy asked himself

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."" Donald stated

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie replied gratefully

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald started

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy replied

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said. Donald Duck suddenly saw a little character jumping. It is Jiminy Cricket.

"Over here!" He shouted and stops jumping. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Daisy said. Donald Duck agrees to do it and Goofy salutes next to Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck. Donald snatches Goofy's arms and takes him away with him.

"You're coming, too!" Donald stated angrily. Later, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are walking down the stairs to the gummi ship hanger.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy replied

"Goofy?" Donald asked

"Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy replied trying to remember

""Order."" Donald hotly corrected

" Right. World order." Donald said correcting himself. While proceeding to the next room... Goofy asked Donald,

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." In the Gummi Ship room, Donald speaks through a pipe, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Chip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Goofy and Donald Duck into the Gummi Ship's cockpit. They are about to take off.

"Blast off!!" Donald shouted pointing toward the opening. The Gummi Ship falls below and out of the world and Donald Duck and Goofy takes off in the Gummi Ship.


	4. Oh No! The Darkness Invades

Uh... I don't really know what to say here. I think this is where you write, right?

Anyway, I wanna say thanks to rikufanattic 'cause you're my first review and i'm glad that you like this! I have like sots of chapters written... I just didn't know if i should put it out here. But thanks for the comment! I like your story too.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Darkness Invades!

Inside Sora's house, Sora lays in bed and looks at the ship he built on the ceiling. Sora remembered what Kairi said just before the two left to their own home.

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." _Suddenly, Sora saw a storm from Destiny Islands.

"A storm? Oh, no, the raft!" Sora said surprised jolting from his sleeping position on his bed. Sora immediately proceeds to Destiny Islands.

"Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?" Sora's mom called just after he left. Sora rides his boat to the island and saw a black sphere at the dark sky.

"What's that?" Sora then saw his three friend's boat. "Riku's boat. Tory's too! And Kairi's!" Suddenly, groups of Shadows appeared while Sora tries to make his way to the plateau where they watch the sunset earlier in the day. Once he finally reach there, he saw Riku looking up at the sphere in a daze while Tory walking towards him in front of Sora.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you two!"

"The door has opened..." Riku said dazed.

"What?" Tory asked with in between Sora and Riku.

"The door has opened, Sora! Tory! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku stated turning around to them.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora said.

"The door?" Tory asked herself in a whisper.

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku shouted to Sora, Tory, himself and to the black void up above.

"Riku!" Both Sora and Tory shouted. The black shadowy circles started to engulf Riku while he extended his hand toward Sora and Tory. Sora tried to reach Riku but was stopped by more shadowy swirls that was created around his feet. Tory reached also but she was also rooted to her spot by the shadowy swirls also. Suddenly, Sora got out of it and a light appeared. When he could see again, he saw that he was now holding a whitish sword shaped like a gigantic key. He heard the word keyblade echoing in his head. He gasps, remembering about Tory. When he looked, she was sitting on her knees on the ground, arms to her side with a dazed look on her face. In front of her chest was a heart. Sora yelped and jumped back with surprised and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, another figure in a clock jumped from the sidelines and took the heart in his hands. It then shoved the heart back inside Tory but, before it can fully return, about half of the heart disappeared. The clocked person turned toward Sora and Sora knew what it wanted, for him to take care of Tory. Tory jerked awake and a bright light like before shown. When it went away, she also had a keyblade. Her keyblade, however, was white with black handles and red carving on the sword and a purple feather carved on the hilt. At the tip of the sword is a feather while at the hilt, wings are extended. Tory and Sora then fights their way to the mysterious white door where the Secret Area was and enters the door. Inside, they saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi turned around slowly to face them, eyes dazed.

"Sora..." Kairi said dazed. "Tor-"Suddenly, the door behind her opened and black winds came out. Kairi got blown closer to Sora and when Sora tried to hold Kairi she disappeared through Sora. Sora and Tory was then blown away outside the secret place. In the area where the island is in midair, Sora and Tory fights another Darkside.

"What is that?!" Tory shouted surprised.

"That's what I fought in my dream!" Sora replied shouting over the wind. They both summoned their keyblade and started to attack Darkside. After defeating Darkside, everything got sucked into the black sphere up above.

* * *

Yeah, kind of going into kh2 but it's only a bit. Oh yeah, and if you can help, pick what pairing you would like me to do. For Sora, Riku, whoever. But i'm most likey putting Riku with my origional character... but i donno about Sora. Any ideas? 


	5. A New World! Is this for Real?

Eheheh... i don't think this story is going so well...

oh yeah, i forgot to say like... a whole bunch of things in the first chapter. First of all, I disclaim EVERytHING here that's Kingdom Hearts, except for my OC characters and some twist that i put in.

um... i don't mind being flamed or commented... it really just doesn't matter to me. I respect other people's opinions and is find with it. Who knows, maybe all of them will help me with my writing or soemthing... but, that's all... for now, until i can think of anything.

* * *

Chapter 5: A New World! Is This… for real?

Meanwhile in another place called Traverse Town...

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy observed pointing to the sky. Goofy and Donald Duck saw a star up in the sky.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald ordered. Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto moves on.

"Where's that key..." Donald mumbled to herself.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy stated. Goofy saw Pluto going in the other direction.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..." Goofy started.

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald angrily answered.

"What do I know? Hmm... Come on, Pluto." Meanwhile, Pluto spots Sora in an alley, unconscious and licks his face, which woke him up.

"Huh? Ugh…What a dream..." Sora said sleepily. Pluto then tries to jump on Sora. "This isn't a dream!" Sora shouted standing up. He looked around trying to find Tory but couldn't find her.

"_Oh man… where's Tory? Did she land somewhere else?"_ Sora thought to himself.

"Where am I? Oh, boy." He then talks to Pluto. "Do you know where we are?" Pluto then runs back around the corner.

"Hey..." Sora said after him. He then walks out of the alley and in the town of Traverse Town...

"This is totally weird... I'm, in another world!" Sora exclaimed surprised. Sora explores the town and then went to the Accessory Shop.

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid." A guy with blonde hair and a cigar said turning around.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'? "

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked

"Huh?" We're in Traverse Town. A place where refugees like yourself and I who lost our worlds come to and stay safe.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi. Oh! And Tory too!"

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." After Sora fully prepares himself by buying some equipment, Sora heads to the Second District. In there, he saw a man who falls down on the ground and dies. His heart came out and it formed into a Heartless. Then, the Shadows appeared.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora stated surprised. Sora fights the Heartless along the way while searching for the three districts. After that, Sora goes back to the Accessory Shop and talks to Cid.

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Sora goes outside. And then...

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice suddenly says to Sora.

"Who are you?" Sora asked kind of scared.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He continued. The man then comes out from the shadows. He has brown hair that layers to about his neck with dark brown eyes. He wears black leather pants along with a black leather jacket with a white shirt under and black gloves. He also carries a sword with him, but his sword has a blade and a gun connected to eachother called a gunblade.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked now kind of mad.

"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade."

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way." Sora fights Leon. After the fight, Leon kneels to the ground and is still holding his Gunblade.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." Sora said exhausted. He then collapsed and become unconscious.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." A girl said from behind him.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." The man said. Meanwhile, Donald Duck and Goofy are still searching for Leon.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" goofy said.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald replied. A young woman taps her finger at Donald Duck's shoulder. Donald Duck freaked out and grabbed on to Goofy. They turn around and they see a girl wearing a pink dress that has brown hair and green eyes and a pink bow to hold her hair.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" She asked them.

* * *

So... yeah, i don't know what to put here either, but i'm gonna put another chapter up and tell me if you peoples would like me to continue or not... thanks,

RayneNight 92


	6. No Way! You're Alive! Reunion

okay, this chapter is not part of the game... just my own chapter. i'm not sure if i got leon, yuffie an dcid right sooo yeah. just wanna let you guys know. thanks for reading this far!

* * *

Chapter 6: No Way! You're Alive! Reunion

"Man… huge headache here… I'm not eating anymore tacos before bed." Tory said rubbing her head and sitting up. She looked at her surroundings and found that she was in a square place next to a really big door.

"Where…?" Tory whispered. Taking a look around, she saw that the place was empty even though there were lights around. "Is this a ghost town? Geez… Wake up Tory!" Tory said hitting herself on the head. "Ouch! Oh Man! This isn't a dream! What world am I in then?" Tory then opens and proceeds through the big door. Upon entering the place, she saw a familiar brown hair man wearing leather clothes along with a black hair girl in ninja clothes and an unconscious spiky brown hair boy.

"_Hey… isn't that Sora?_" Tory thought. She then looked at the other people. "_They look familiar… who _are _they?_" Tory walked up to them cautiously and gasp. The other two people looked her way and looked surprised to see her.

"NO WAY!!!" The black hair girl shouted gapping.

"Is that…?!" The brown hair guy with leather stated surprised.

"Hey! What're you two doing with Sora?!" Tory shouted and pointed to the sleeping Sora. The other two blinked.

"Tory?" The brown hair guy asked.

"Don't you remember us Tory?" The black hair girl said, sounding pleading. Tory paused, looked up the stars and scratched her head.

"OH!!!! Wait… huh…" She then looked at the two again. Tory blinked. She blinked again. A third time, and then, "OH!!! Squall! Yuffie! Is that you guys?!" Tory asked excitedly. The other two nodded happily and Yuffie ran towards Tory. When she reached her, she pulled Tory into a big hug.

"AH!!! CAN'T…BREATH….YUFFIE!!!" Tory said through gasp of air. Squall chuckled but then stopped.

"Yuffie, you're going to kill her if you don't let her breath. Oh and Tory,"

"Hm?" Tory replied after getting breaths of air.

"The names' Leon." Leon A.K.A. Squall said. Tory tilted her head in confusion.

"Leon?" He nodded. "Uh okay, sure. Nice name." Tory replied.

"Come on Tory! We're going back to see Aerith and some other people." Yuffie said excitedly. Tory was about to follow but then stopped.

"Leon?" He looked back at her, as a sign for her to continue. "Why is Sora unconscious?" Leon blinked then looked at Sora, remembering what had happened.

"Oh, that's right. He has a keyblade and we needed him but he wouldn't come with me so I had to use force." Leon explained. Tory nodded.

"Uh huh." They all then went into the Accessory shop.

"Hello, who's her- HUH?!" Cid shouted in surprised, seeing Tory. "TORY?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" Tory covered her ear from Cid's shout and shouted back, "YES IT'S ME SO STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR CID!!!"

" Oh, okay." Cid replied, nor shouting. Tory, Yuffie, Leon and a sleeping Sora then left and went to the second district into the Green Room. While they were walking, Tory started telling them a story on how she almost died from plastic and how Sora was scared and almost got beaten by a hermit crab.

"It was sooooo funny!! Sora was running like his life depended on it and the hermit crab was like…10 meters away! He then went to get a knife and started poking it and the crab finally clawed his nose. It was so funny seeing him rolling around the sane fighting with a hermit crab…" They then waited until Sora awakened.

* * *

yeah, i forgot, you guys can still tell me if you want Soraoc, SoraKairi and Rikuoc or Riku someone else. As of now, it's SoraKairi and RikuOC until i get any other peoples wanting something else... 


	7. Heartless? Tory explodes

Yo. me again. hiya peoples!! so, this chapter is kinda mines and not. I disown any kingdom hearts pieces but whatever Tory say and do is all mine. Yeah, i think i made Sora look like a bad guy here but it's just that he's just.. kinda dense and cares for Kairi alot... so he doesn't know what he's doing to Tory. so don't look down on him... sorry if i make him like that.

* * *

Chapter 7: Heartless? Tory explodes

Later...

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." A voice that sounded like Kairi said. Sora wakes up in the hotel room.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"I guess..." Sora replied sleepily.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." A white flash appears and Sora saw Yuffie.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said turning to Squall.

"That's Leon." Leon said leaning on the wall next to the door. Sora then looked at his keyblade that was leaning on the other wall next to the door in confusion.

"The Keyblade... Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie clarify.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said. Leon picks up the Keyblade and it disappears in his hand and then reappeared in Sora's possession.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon stated.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora angrily shouted. The door then opens and a foot stepped inside the room with everyone looking at the person. The screen switches to the room with Aerith, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah." Donald answered.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said covering his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now, when the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said. The screen then switches to the room with Sora, Leon, Yuffie and the mysterious person. Everyone was facing the person that just entered.

"I heard Sora yell, is he awake yet?" Tory asked popping her head inside the room. Sora blinked.

"Tory?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Tory asked turning and walking toward Sora. "You okay? I mean, the heartless is coming like crazy here."

"The Heartless?" Sora asked confused. Tory sat on the bed next to Sora.

"I don't know either."

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked softly.

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Leon stated, leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. Yuffie then turned toward Sora and Tory.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" The screen switches to the room with Aerith, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith said.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Aerith shook her head.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald asked

"Too many worlds." Aerith answered.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy said thinking outloud to himself.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

"We've gotta find him quick!"

"Wait! First, we need that "key"!" Donald shouted. Aerith nodded.

"That's right. The Keyblade." The screen switches to the room with Sora, Tory, Leon, and Yuffie.

"So...this is the key?" Sora asked uncertainly

"Exactly!" Yuffie mused.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said from his corner.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora started firmly. Yuffie then looked at Sora.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."

"So tough luck." Leon said.

"Hey." Tory said, finally saying something. "What about mines?" Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Leon asked. Tory extended her hand and in a flsh of light, her keyblade came to her hand. Leon and Yuffie looked in shock at Tory's white and black blade with red carvings and feathers.

"How…?" Yuffie said speechlessly.

"Is that…" Leon said thinking.

"What? Sora's keyblade is called the 'Kingdom Key' and it locks the world's heart but what about mines? What does mines do?" Tory asked.

"Hm…" Leon and Yuffie then started thinking, along with Tory.

"But-but How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora was shocked.

"Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"Hey! It's MY HOME too you know!" Tory shouted at Sora. Sora just looked at her and shrugged.

"Yeah but I've lived there longer so it's my home. Riku and Kairi lived there longer too." Sora said plainly. The part about Kairi grabbed and pushed Tory off the edge. She grabbed onto Sora's collar.

"Listen here Sora, just because you've lived there longer doesn't mean that it's MY home too. You always say, 'It's Kairi's home too!' or 'You'll know that this is always your home, Kairi' and yet you say that it's NOT MY HOME?! SORA! Kairi and I came to the island at the SAME TIME! How can it be Kairi's home but NOT MINES HUH?!" Tory shouted at his face. Sora was a good inch taller than she was so she had to look up a little. Sora was speechless. He didn't realize that he was ignoring her right of calling Destinly Island her home but allowing Kairi to call it her home. He felt ashamed yet didn't know what to do. Tory let go of Sora and turned her back to him, only showing her jaw to him.

"Things so dear can be destroyed. Then we are left with dark memories." Leon, Sora and Yuffie looked at the retreating Tory. Sora can see her eyes, her sad glazed eyes. "You've changed Sora. You're not the nice cheery boy I knew and once called a friend. Now you're an ignorant dull fool who only cares for himself and selective people." Tory turned her head to glance at the stunned Sora. "Sora…Why? When the heartless came… everything changed. Sora… All you left me with was… memories. Memories of yourself, of who you truly are, or should I say, were. Sora… we are all within your heart, even though you may not be in ours or others." Tory then turned and started walking to the door. When she reached the handled and opened the door, she paused. With a fierce determined face she stated firmly. "There's darkness in every heart, we can't live without it. This time… I'll fight." Tory then left the room, leaving a disbelieving Leon, an awestruck Yuffie and a stunned, speechless Sora.

"Did I… really changed that much?" Sora looked at his hands and then clench them into a fist. "Did I… really ignore her and make her feel that way about me?"

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said regaining his cool. Yuffie sigh at the sight and went into thinking herself. Sora then talks to Leon.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said.

"Prepare yourself?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sora stated excitedly. Leon then turned to Yuffie.

"let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"Leon!" Yuffie pointed to the opposite corner of the room. Suddenly, a Heartless Soldier appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon commanded. Yuffie runs and upon opening the door, she accidentally flattened Donald Duck between the door and the wall.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked then she follow Yuffie. Leon readies his Gunblade and Sora readies his Keyblade.

"Sora, let's go!" The Heartless Soldier jumped out of the window and Leon followed it out of the window. Sora goes down to the first floor and outside. The scene then shows the door closing revealing the flattened Donald Duck and Tory trying to inflate the flatten duck with Goofy besides her.


	8. The First Fight of a Heartless

Ehehhe... well i haven't updated in a while 'cause my computer like... blew up so i had to wait for the new one to be set up with word and stuff. Um... i hope everyone likes this chapter! I put up two this time to make up for lost time. i'll put on number 10 later in the day or something...

oh, DISCLAIMER!! I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, characters or plot lines unless it's from me... which will be coming up and there's already some in there. Also, thanks for the peoples who read and gave a review!! eventhough it's only like, 1 or 2 i'm still happy, thanks a lot! well, here's the story...

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Fight of a Heartless

Outside of the alley...

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon commanded. Sora fights his way to the Third District. In there, Goofy saw Sora running and suddenly, Goofy is surrounded by the Heartless.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said. The Heartless attacked Donald Duck and Goofy and they fall off the balcony and into the first floor of the Third District, landing on Sora.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy both shouted. Suddenly, the Heartless Soldiers appeared and Sora's group fights and defeats them all. Then, the Guard Armor appeared and Sora's group fights the Guard Armor. In the middle of the fight, Sora lost his balance and was about to be hit by the Guard Armor's arm but instead he heard a loud CLACK! Sora opened one eye to look at what happened and was surprised to see Tory guarding him. She looked at him and yelled,

"What are you doing?! Get up and attack! I can't stay like this forever ya know!" Sora nodded and started fighting again. After the group defeats the Guard Armor, the heart came out of the Guard Armor and disappears. They received a Brave Warrior accessory after the fight.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked the duck and the dog.

"Uh huh." They answered.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said from the stairs. Goofy then turned to Sora.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said. Sora looked unhappy and depressed.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." Sora said sadly. Tory frowned and turned away, mumbling to herself, "Gosh, he doesn't have to be so downhearted." Sora saw her and felt ashamed. He moved closer and heard her mumbling and his frown deepened.

"Hey, did you find anything about your keyblade?" Sora asked Tory.

"Yeah, it's called the Key of Beginnings." Tory replied. "And that's pretty much it…" Tory then looked at the duck, dog, Leon and the others. She then looked back Sora.

"Aren't you going to go with them to look for Riku and _Kairi_, Sora?" Tory asked him, emphasizing on Kairi. Sora looked at Tory and scratched his head.

"Uh yeah, about that… I'm sorry Tory. I didn't' know that I made you feel that way." He then looked at Donald and Goofy.

"We'll find them, right?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Donald replied.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." Donald whispered back.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said to Sora. Sora still looked unhappy and answered,

""Yeah, I guess."

"Sora!" Tory said sticking her keyblade to him. Sora looked at her surprised and jumped back startled. "Grin!" Sora grinned, confused at Tory and she grinned back. "Good." Sora looked at her confused

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Donald said to him.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said putting his face in front of Sora grinning. Donald Duck pushes Goofy's face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald explained.

"Happy?" Sora asked gloomily. The two nodded and Sora makes a big smile. And then, Donald Duck and Goofy laughs.

"That's one funny face!"

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said cheerfully.

"Donald Duck." The duck introduced.

"Name's Goofy." The dog said.

"I'm Sora." Sora places his hand on top of Donald Duck and Goofy's hands.

"All for one, one for all." Sora looked at Tory in confusion.

"Aren't you going to come to Tory?" He asked.

"Yeah! You have a keyblade after all!" Yuffie shouted.

"Yeah but… I don't wanna be a hero. Maybe I'll catch up to you later before you guys go. Forgive me, but I've lost my faith so leave me alone for a while, kay?" Tory asked half facing towards them. Meanwhile in a dark area with the Disney villains...

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Hades said pointing towards him.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Jafar said.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." Ursula suggested.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Captain Hook said observing.

"You're no prize yourself." Oogie Boogie said laughing.

"Shut up!" Captain Hook shouted.

"Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." Maleficent, the witch said. "And that girl, Tory was it? She doesn't seem to be on good terms with the squirt. Maybe we can get her to side with us, it'll make things easier since she, herself has a keyblade. Oh look, she's going to say something. Let's listen." Looking in the sphere, they see Tory asking Donald and Goofy if it's okay to mess with the other world.

"No, but this is an emergency!" Goofy replied. Tory crossed her arms, then stated,

"Whatever you say...It's not good to meddle with other worlds. You stay in yours, and they'll stay in their's" She then walked through the large doors leading to the first district. The evil minions chuckled at the girl.

"Yes, she will be a perfect partner for our other recruitment." Maleficent said sinfully. Later at Traverse Town...

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie suggested.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said sincerely. Aerith gave Sora 100 munny.

"Spend it as you see it. And this is from Leon." She said continuing. Aerith gave Sora an Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith replied.

"Oh… Tory's not coming with you then?" Aerith asked sadly.

"What are you talking about?" They all heard from behind them. They all turned around they see Tory looking at them with an amused face, hands on her hips and in the other hand is a bag. "I'm right here and ready to go…I guess." Tory said, mumbling the last part to herself. Leon gave a small smile then advised,

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Sora and Tory nodded and left.

Later, Sora and Tory are talking with Donald Duck and Goofy. The gummi ship is outside that gate.

"The what?" Sora asked

"That's our ship." Donald answered.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy chirped.

"Hold on. Tory, Sora, this is for you." Donald said. Tory and Sora attained the power of fire.

"Now you two can use magic, too. Goofy, give them that other thing." Donald says nudging Goofy.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You know!"

"Oh, yeah." Tory and Sora learned Dodge Roll.

"Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Goofy said.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora said excitedly.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Tory replied playfully knocking Sora on the head. The little cricket, Jiminy talked to himself.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" After Sora's group gets fully prepared, they get on the Gummi Ship. Donald Duck and Goofy explained the instructions on how to control the Gummi Ship to Sora and Tory.

* * *

Yeah... just click the arrow on the right to go to chapter 9, mk? oh and review if you can! i don't mind flames or reviews, they both just help me, thanks for reading!

Rayne


	9. Off into the Wonders of Wonderland!

here's number 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Off into the Wonders of Wonderland!

They take off to Wonderland. In there, the group floats down with Goofy sleeping. Upon landing, Goofy fell down to the ground, which woke him up. They saw a white rabbit running passed them.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" He says running. The group follows the White Rabbit into the Bizarre Room. In there, Sora's group saw the Doorknob.

"How did he get so small?" Tory asked.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob says yawning. The group was shocked.

"It talks!" Sora shouted surprised. The Doorknob is trying to go back to sleep.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." It says kind of angrily.

"Good morning." Goofy greeted.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob then tried to go back to sleep.

"Gee… didn't need to be so cranky." Tory stated.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" Doorknob suggested. The table rises up to reveal a drinkable bottle. The group drinks it and they grew small so that they can enter the Queen's Castle. In there, Alice is standing next to a podium on trial. The White Rabbit gets to his position and blows the trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" the White Rabbit says through his microphone.

"I'm on trial? But why?" Alice asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

"The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!" The Queen of Hearts stated.

"That is so unfair!" Alice protested.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"Silence! You dare defy me?" The group watches the trial and Sora thought of something.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora said to the other three.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

""Meddling"!" Donald corrected

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." The Queen stated. She then talked to the Cards "Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" Alice desperately says. While Sora, Donald and Goofy were arguing if they could help Alice, Tory stepped in before anything else can happen.

"Hold it right there!" Tory shouted, surprising everyone, including Sora, who had never experience Tory stand up for anyone, especially a stranger. Tory, who is leading the group, approaches the Queen of Hearts.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?"

"I'm Tory and excuse me. But I don't think you should assume that the girl did something that you don't have any evidence on!" Tory hotly replied back. The Queen was angered even more.

"But! We know who the real culprit is!" Sora says interfering.

"Hey, what's your name?" Tory asked the girl.

"Alice."

"Okay. Don't worry, we'll get you out." Tory says grinning and gives her a thumbs up.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Goofy started but covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora continued.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked. One of the Cards locks Alice in a cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The queen says. The group nodded then proceeds to the Lotus Forest. In there, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The Cheshire Cat says.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Tory shouted to him.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

"Wait!" Tory and Sora shouted before the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." They heard the cat say.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked the three.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" Was the replied they heard. The group went through all the trouble of finding three evidence and now they're looking for the fourth one.

"Hey!" Sora, Donald and Goofy heard Tory but they couldn't see her anywhere.

"Tory! Tory! Tory where are you!" Sora shouted.

"Down here! Come one! It's the fourth evidence!" Tory replied and the three jumped down the hole to reach Tory. Then, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

"Now we can save Alice." Sora says

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Tory asked narrowing her eyes, not really liking the cat a lot.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." The Cheshire Cat gave Sora and Tory the spell of ice. Then, the group went to find the other clues in the forest. After finding all of them, they headed back to the Queen's Castle. Tory talked to one of the Cards.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The card asked.

"Yeah." Tory replied boredly.

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." The card instructed and the evidence begins.

"Now, show me what you have found." The queen instructed. Sora showed the Queen of Hearts the items.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Cards reveals the Queen of Hearts' evidence.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?"

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

"Bu-!" Sora was interupted by Tory.

"Alright… that box." She said pointing to the middle box.

"Are you certain? No second chances!" Tory nodded.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is." Sora opened the box and it revealed a Heartless.

"What in the world was that?" The queen asked surprised.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Tory stated.

"Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald shouted.

"Seize them at once!" The queen commanded. She then took Tory and threw her into the cage with Alice.

"Tory! Alice!" Sora shouted in dismay. The cage with Tory and Alice rises up and the Cards go after the group.

"If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" The group fights the Cards and manages to destroy the Crank Tower to lower the cage to the ground. After that, they checked the cage but Tory and Alice wasn't there anymore.

"They must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald concluded.

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Queen stated angrily. The group proceeds to Lotus Forest. In there, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

Have you seen Alice? And/or Tory?" Donald asked.

"Tory and Alice, no. Shadow, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" The group proceeds to the Bizarre Room. There, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The group touched one of the lights and it turned on with the flower growing. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter." It instructed.

"What next?" Sora asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light." The group turned on the second light. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Where do you think they are right now?"

"Who? Tory and Alice?" Jiminy asked. Sora nodded.

"I don't know… but I hope we find them soon."

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The group proceeds to the normal Bizarre Room and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." The group jumps up to the table and talks to the Cheshire Cat.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The Trickmaster appeared. The group begins the fight against Trickmaster. After The group defeats Trickmaster, the Trickmaster falls to the ground and the heart came out of it and the Trickmaster disappeared. The group received Ifrit's Horn accessory after the battle. After that...

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" Suddenly, a keyhole appeared in the Doorknob's mouth. Sora's Keyblade then emits a beam that locked the keyhole sealing the world from the Heartless.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora asked. A Gummi piece drops on the ground.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy stated.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald says. Sora's group received Navi-G Piece. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice or Tory, they're not here. They're gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"No..." Sora whispered.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find them in another world."

"We've gotta go to a save point to return to our ship." Goofy explained. Sora clenched his fist.

"Tory… I've let her down…I _will_ find her and save her from the darkness!" Sora shouted running towards the ship with Donald and Goofy following.

* * *

Right, here's the end! so, thanks for reading and so far, it's going to be Rikuoc and SoraKairi, but Tory and Sora's going to have like.. a brother and sister relationship kinda thing since they're stuck together for this adventure. Or maybe it'll be a SoraOC... well, whatever... i'll have new characters coming in later so i'll just write and whatever happens happens. WEll, here's a preview of kh number 10! 

Chapter 10: Caught in the middle

Darkness. That was all that Tory could see.

"Tory was it? Where are we?" Alice asked scared.

"I don't know Alice, but just hold onto my hand and stay close no matter what, okay?" Tory replied. Alice grabbed onto Tory's hand and they both started walking through the darkness. They reached a wall… no, a door and Tory opened it. Peeking outside, she saw a hallway and took Alice with her down it. Upon reaching the end, she saw some people there. A witch, pirate, a big walking bag and an octopus.

"What the…who are these people?" Tory asked herself. The witch looked up from the orb that they were watching and gave a wicked smile that seemed evil.

"It seems like our visitors are here." She said facing the hallway where Tory and Alice are hiding.

"Darn it… come on Alice, let's go and keep quiet." Tory instructed with no panic in her voice pulling Alice along the corridor. Behind them, they could hear sinful laughter echoing in the halls.


	10. Caught in the Middle

Sorry it took so long! my mom's laptop is being stupid and won't go on the internet till now... well anyway! Here's a new chapter! and i hope you like it... so! here you go...

* * *

Chapter 10: Caught in the middle

Darkness. That was all that Tory could see.

"Tory was it? Where are we?" Alice asked scared.

"I don't know Alice, but just hold onto my hand and stay close no matter what, okay?" Tory replied. Alice grabbed onto Tory's hand and they both started walking through the darkness. They reached a wall… no, a door and Tory opened it. Peeking outside, she saw a hallway and took Alice with her down it. Upon reaching the end, she saw some people there. A witch, pirate, a big walking bag and an octopus.

"What the…who are these people?" Tory asked herself. The witch looked up from the orb that they were watching and gave a wicked smile that seemed evil.

"It seems like our visitors are here." She said facing the hallway where Tory and Alice are hiding.

"Darn it… come on Alice, let's go and keep quiet." Tory instructed with no panic in her voice pulling Alice along the corridor. Behind them, they could hear sinful laughter echoing in the halls. Turning around a corner, she bumped into somebody. When she looked up, however, she and Alice's voice were muffled by the hands of the person. A while later, Tory woke up to see that she was in the middle of the floor surrounded by the villains.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group takes the Gummi Ship to the Olympus Coliseum. In the Lobby, Sora talks to a goat.

"Um..." Sora started.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The goat said. Sora tries to push the pedestal.

"It weighs a ton!" He says to himself. He then returned to the goad.

"It's way too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The goad turned to see Sora and the gang. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only!" The goat then moved closer to Donald. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Sora says pointing to the group.

"Yup. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy says putting his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"And we're heroes, too." Donald stated.

"Hero? That runt?" The goat asked. He then starts laughing.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora says angrily.

"Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!" The goat then tries to push the pedestal.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do. I'm Philoctetes, just call me Phil."

"This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sora answered.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got." Sora alone starts the barrel smashing time trial. After Sora successfully completed the trial before time runs out...

"You know, you ain't bad, kid." Phil says to Sora

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora replied.

"Afraid not."

"Why not?" Sora asked disappointed.

* * *

Tory looked around, panicking yet calm.

"Who are you people?" She asked with a glare to each of them. They laughed at her question.

"Who are we? We are the villains who were watching you this whole time!" The…. Bag? Yeah, the bag said. Tory looked at him, er…. At least she thinks it's a him.

"You're a bag. A talking bag… wow now I've _really_ gone insane. Come on Tory, wake up from this dream already." She said knocking her head with her hand.

"You are _not _dreaming, girl!" The witch snapped angrily at her.

"Uh huh, yeah, right. So… why am I here?" Tory asked without emotion. The villains looked slightly surprised at her lack of emotions.

"Tell me girl-" the witch started but was interrupted.

"My name's _Tory!_ T-O-R-Y _not_ girl you stupid witch." Tory spat back at her venomously.

"Alright then, _Tory_, tell me, why do you lack emotions so much. Usually, people would be scared right about now but you, you're not. Why?" the witch asked.

"What's your name old hag." Tory asked rudely.

"It's _Maleficent _to you!" she shouted.

"Right, uh, I don't know about the emotions stuff, this is how I always am. I'm a laid back kind of person who doesn't take people seriously so _DEAL _with it old hag." Tory replied back. The other villains laughed.

"I like this girl." A girl with blue flamed hair and a blue like body said. "She also has spunk too."

"She could be useful. Just make her partners with that other boy, Riku." Suggested a dude with a very long cape and a snake staff. Tory glared at him hard.

"You know Riku? Silver hair, aqua eyes, about half a head taller than me?"

"Yes, we do know him. In fact, he is upstairs resting right now. You can go see him, if you want." Tory eyed her with suspicion.

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"Why, nothing my dear. Just join forces with the darkness." Maleficent replied. Tory had an anime vein popping out of her head.

"You call _that_ nothing?! That choice can decide where I _GO_ in my life OLD HAG!" Tory replied angrily.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." Phil said to the surprised Sora.

"Come on!" Sora plead.

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." Phil gave Sora a new spell. Sora attained the power of thunder. Sora's group goes outside of the Lobby.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here. Maybe the keyblade brat needs assistance." Hades, the blue hair person mumbled to himself. He then looked at the fuming girl in the circle behind him wanting to see Riku but Maleficent wouldn't let her unless she took the deal.

"Hey girl, do yo-" Hades started.

"IT'S _TORY_ GOD DAMMIT!! WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU PEOPLE TO SAY IT?!"

"Anyway, TORY, do you wanna come with me to see the keyblade brat, Sora or something?" He asked.

_"Oh so you get HIS name right…" _Tory thought to herself but replied with a, "Sure." She replied and was about to leave.

"I want you to know, girl, that if you stay with that boy then we _will_ have you go against Riku and you _will_ be weak. But, if you join us, then you will have eternal power!" Tory hesitated, then continued to go with hades, thinking about the deal.

_"Do I want power and stay with Riku? Or should I stay with Sora and travel with him?"_ Tory thought to herself when they went through the portal of darkness. Maleficent, however, is chuckling to herself evilly, thinking,

_"That girl will come with us. After all, if she wants to find the other half of her heart then she will do as we say…"_

* * *

I just realize that i made tory have anger issues in this chapter... no, she doesn't have any. she just hates meleficent 'cause she doesn't get her name right and tory hates being called 'girl' 'cause that brings up old memories. so yeah, thanks for reading!! oh, and i also started another story, it's on naruto this time though, and it's sasukeoc... although i need to add on that since it only has two chapters since i started yesterday...

but thanks again for reading!

Rayne


End file.
